1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and method, an information management apparatus and method, an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program product. Particularly, the invention relates to an information processing system and method, an information management apparatus and method, an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program product which make mutual exchange of information possible simply, reliably, and at low costs.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, instant messaging systems are becoming widespread popular. In those instant messaging systems, clients are connected to a server via a network and the presence information of a client participating in the system is notified to the other clients via the server. As a result, each of the clients can learn whether the other clients are currently online or offline with the system, whereby the client can chat with any online party.
That is, with a server 2 of an instant messaging system shown in FIG. 1, clients 1-1 to 1-3, and clients 1-11 to 1-14 are registered as its members. Of these, the clients 1-1 to 1-3 form a community, and can use a chat service provided by a chat service section 2-1 in the community.
Similarly, the clients 1-11 to 1-14 form another community, and can use a chat service provided by a chat service section 2-2.
Note that a drawing of the Internet is omitted in FIG. 1.
For example, when the client 1-1 transmits text data for a chat to the chat service section 2-1, the chat service section 2-1 transmits the text data to the clients 1-2, 1-3 which are the members of the same community. Similarly, text data for the chat transmitted by the client 1-3 is transmitted to each of the other clients 1-1, 1-2 by the chat service section 2-1.
In the community managed by the chat service section 2-2 also, e.g., when the client 1-11 transmits text data for a chat to the chat service section 2-2, the chat service section 2-2 transmits the text data to the other clients 1-12, 1-14 forming that community. The client 1-13 is also a member of the community managed by the chat service section 2-2, but due to, e.g., the power of its apparatus being turned off, the client 1-13 is not actually connected (is offline) with the chat service section 2-2 at that time, and thus the text data is not transmitted to the client 1-13. Similarly, text data transmitted by the client 1-14 is transmitted to the other clients 1-11, 1-12 by the chat service section 2-2.
In this way, members forming a community can chat via the server 2.
Further, a system in which clients exchange information with each other without an instant messaging system has also been proposed (e.g., Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-122695